Tainted Red
by SecretAgentPink
Summary: Ten years after losing her, Jayden is on a search to find his younger sister Kylee, who after their father died, was taken away from the Shiba House by their mother, never to be seen again. After finding a charm bracelet that once belonged to her, Jayden is certain that she is close by, and wants to bring her home. But who knows? Maybe she'll find him before he finds her...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters besides any of those of my own creation! That means, sadly, I don't own any of the Power Rangers Samurai characters, though I wish I did...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

_"Ji, take good care of him." A woman said to the man, gesturing to her son, who was around seven. Kneeling down to the boys level, she took a shaky breath. __"Mommy's going to go away for a while sweetie. I'll come back though." She told him kissing his forehead. Standing back up, she hugged the older man. "You know that I don't want to do this Ji, but this is what's best for me. I need to get away from here. There are just, you know, too many memories that I can't bear to think about at a time like this." She explained. The man nodded._

_"I understand completely. I'll make sure to treat him like I would my own son." Ji told the woman, a compassionate smile growing on his face. The woman looked slightly relieved, but still remained pained. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she looked around for her daughter, who was around five years old. _

_"Alright. It's time to go now honey." The woman said, taking her daughter's hand. The little girl ripped her hand away from her mother's and hugged onto her brother tightly, afraid to let go._

_"No mama! I don't want to leave! Let me stay!" The little girl cried, her tear stained face turning red as she pleaded to her mother. The girl stood her ground, ignoring her mother's attempts to get her to go to the car. _

_"But K-" The mother started, but was interrupted. _

_"LET ME STAY!" The little girl cried once more. The woman calmly pulled her daughter away from her son. The woman carried the little girl away as she kicked and screamed.  
"NO!" She continuously screeched, her arm extending as far as it could go, reaching for her brother, a charm bracelet on her wrist clinking wildly. Tears streamed down her face as she was placed into the car, and disappeared. The boy ran after the car, but couldn't keep up. He stopped halfway to the edge of the gates of the Shiba House, and watched as the car rolled out of the enclosure, his sister or his mother never to be seen again after that moment._

_..._

**TEN YEARS LATER**

_Click. _

A girl with a white beret and a white peacoat snapped another picture as she walked along the bridge next to the river, taking pictures of the fresh scenery in the old location. Autumn leaves fell to the ground as she strolled along, her soft auburn curls bouncing ever so slightly as she moved. Her young green eyes scanned the area, and she tried to find her next snapshot. But as she gazed at her surroundings, nothing else seemed to catch her eye. Her shoes clicked against the pavement as she walked down the way, running her hand against the cold railing of the bridge.  
She hummed a simple tune, a song from a lullaby she remembered from her childhood, but yet, the words escaped her, as well as the memories. It had been a long time since she thought about her past, and it was like it had been wiped clean from her memory. She pursed her pink lips as she gazed around once more before turning off her camera and walking away. What she didn't notice was that her bracelet, full of charms, fell off of her pale wrist. Clinking to the ground as she walked away, she disappeared into the avalanche of leaves.

Not too long later, a tall muscular blonde walked along the bridge. Clad in red, and his face visibly tense, he ran his hand along the same railing, the warmth from the girl's palm long gone. As he glanced longingly at the small waves in the river and the autumn leaves, a sparkle from the ground caught his eye. Stopping in his tracks and kneeling down, he scooped up the gleaming bracelet and held it in the palm of his hand. The very first charm he laid eyes on seemed to trigger a memory, as his features softened. He looked around and attempted to search for the owner, but unfortunately, there was no one to be found. Sighing in defeat, he stood up, slipping the charm bracelet into the pocket of his pants and taking one last look around the area, he walked away.

* * *

**There's the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! **

**Thanks! **


	2. Attics and Addresses

**Chapter One **

"Mom, have you seen my old baby pictures? I need a couple for a project I'm working on, and I just realized that you moved them from the kitchen when we renovated the house." Kylee called to her mother from the kitchen, brushing her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Check the attic sweetie. They're probably there." Her mom replied slightly annoyed, not in the mood to help her find things. Kylee walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a pair of shoes before ascending the stairs to the attic. Coughing from the dust and swatting away some of the cobwebs, she made her way over to a pile of boxes labeled 'Old Things', guessing they'd be there. Brushing off the dust and opening the box, she found the albums she was looking for. Sitting down on the floor of the attic she grinned.

"Here we go." Kylee chimed happily beginning to open the album. As she flipped through the pages, she couldn't really understand why these pictures were only from age five onwards, and none before then. Sure, when she was five her father died, and she and her mom moved, but there must have been some evidence of the first five years of her life. Sighing as she finished with the first album, she looked at the cover's of the next two, realizing they were from the last couple of years, as she compiled most of the pictures. Kylee put the top back on the box and stood up, brushing herself off. Moving to the corner of the attic, she found a large red box with no label. Curiosity getting the better of her, she grabbed it and began to open the box.

"Ky, have you found them?" Her mother yelled to her. Kylee sighed and stopped.

"No not yet, Mom." She replied, and then continued her movements, and opened the box. Kylee gasped as she looked at it's contents. Reaching in, the first item she grabbed was one of her old dolls. "I haven't seen this since we moved!" She whispered to herself, gazing at the old rag doll that she recalled she had named Lucy. Placing her tenderly on the ground, Kylee then was able to grab another item from the box. It was a picture in a frame of her and her father. Kylee was on his back smiling when he was laughing. It made Kylee want to remember the days she had with her father, which were probably days filled with endless joy and laughter. She set the frame down on the ground next to her doll.

The next item Kylee took from the box, was a tiny little diamond shaped box that could fit in the palm of her hand. It was white, and had a symbol on it, that she couldn't understand. A couple seconds after she touched it, it sprang to life, causing Kylee to jump, drop it, and to yelp slightly. The box had become a crane.

"Kylee! Is everything alright?!" Her mother called up to her, concerned. The teenager was at a loss for words, but managed to speak.

"Yeah- I'm fine. I...I just...there was...a-a spider! Yeah, a very large spider." She croaked out, still staring at the box-turned-crane.

"Oh, alright!" Her mother said, and went silent again. Kylee sighed in relief, and picked up the crane once more. A note was attached to the back.

_To my angel, Kylee.  
Take good care of this for me._

_-Dad _

Kylee thought she was going to burst into tears right there. This was the last thing that she had left of her father. Almost shaking, she held the box-crane in her hand and examined it more closely. It continued to move happily, which made her smile. But another thought came to Kylee's head, interrupting her excitement.

"Why did mom never tell me about this if it was meant for me?" Kylee asked herself in a soft voice.

A rage filled Kylee's eyes as she realized something. If her mother hadn't told her about this, what else was she hiding? Looking over to the door, and then back at the box, she put all of the items back in, picked up the box and walked downstairs with it in her hands. Walking directly to her mother's study, she violently dropped the box onto the carpeted floor, shocking her mother.

"Kylee, what on earth-" Her mother almost screamed, but then stopped once she saw the familiar red coloring of the box. Looking up at Kylee's sad and confused eyes, she became speechless as her daughter spoke.

"I want answers. Now."

* * *

It was the late hours of the night, and Jayden couldn't sleep. Sitting up in bed and turning on the light on his bedside table, he gingerly picked up the charm bracelet that he had found earlier that day. He inspected it for the thousandth time, and sighed. Each charm on the bracelet was different. There was one of an elephant, a mirror, a ballet slipper, and some others that he guess meant different things to the owner. But one of the charms he noticed earlier, he couldn't get over. It was a sword.

Though this wouldn't usually be a charm that would strike up a conversation, Jayden noticed it was almost an exact replica of his Samurai Spin Sword. It was quite odd how someone would have a charm like this, but he knew one girl that would.

Placing the charm bracelet back on his night table, he turned off his light, and tried to get to sleep, knowing that tomorrow, he would begin his search to find the owner of this piece of jewelry.

_His sister._

...

In the morning, Jayden woke up later than usual. It had taken him quite a long time to fall asleep, but eventually he did. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Jayden! Hope you like your eggs sunny side up!" Mia chimed from the kitchen. Jayden grimaced when she wasn't looking, disturbed by the fact that she was cooking them breakfast. Plopping himself down on the couch next to Kevin, he managed to mumble a "Good Morning" to them all.

"You look beat, J. What time did you go to sleep last night?" Mike asked him. Jayden sighed and then spoke.

"Late. I don't know what time, but all I can tell you was that I was tossing and turning all night." Jayden responded, rubbing the back of his stiff neck. Emily gasped.

"Jayden, that's terrible! Why don't you go and take a nap and we'll-" She started,

"No, I can't do that." He interrupted, jumping up and pacing around the room.

"Jayden, is there something wrong? Something must be on your mind." Kevin asked, standing up and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jayden shook it off and started to walk towards Ji's study, but stopped before disappearing from their view.

"It's nothing you can help with. This is something I have to do myself." Jayden replied hastily, rushing to Ji's study, as he desperately needed to get this off his chest. He first went to his room and grabbed the bracelet before heading towards where Ji would be. One he got there, Jayden rapped on the door and walked in, finding Ji meditating in the center of the room.

"Jayden, good morning." Ji greeted, slowly standing up and taking a deep breath. "How are you this morning?"

"Terrible. I'm just terrible." Jayden responded honestly, sitting down in a chair that was in the corner of the room. Ji pulled up a chair next to him.

"What's happened?" Ji asked, balancing his elbows on his knees. Jayden paused for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember Kylee?" He asked after a long silence. Once the name was mentioned, Ji's face looked slightly softer, as if her name made memories flood back into his head that he had forgotten.

"Of course I do Jayden. How could I ever forget Kylee. Why do you bring this up?" Ji questioned. Jayden reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out the bracelet, placing it in Ji's open palm.

"I found this when I went for a walk yesterday by the river. Look at the charms. This has to be Kylee's." Jayden extended his pointer finger towards the spin sword charm. "Who else would have a charm like this?" He brought up. Ji nodded in agreement.

"I remember when she was younger that she had a charm bracelet just like this one. This definitely could be hers." Ji told Jayden, making his eyes light up, a spark of hope now there.

"Do you know of any way we could find her?" Jayden asked him, tapping his foot anxiously on the floor, waiting to hear an answer. Ji nodded once more.

"I think I have something that could be very helpful to you." Ji told Jayden, standing up and moving towards a cabinet in the corner of the room. Opening it, Ji reached in and gingerly grasped a white envelope that was hidden in the corner. Closing the cabinet and walking back to Jayden, he handed it to him. "In there is the last address that I have of your mother's. It was after your father died, so there is a chance that she'll still be living there. If not, you could possibly find out where she moved to from there." Ji explained to Jayden, and watched as his face lit up.

"Thank you Ji." Jayden said, hugging him, and then jumped up, almost racing to the door of the study. Turning back before he exited, Jayden smiled at Ji once more. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get my sister back."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


	3. Battles and Beginnings

**Chapter Two**

Quietly, Kylee shut the door of her house. Stepping into the chilly Autumn air in the early hours of the morning, she was ready for her adventure to begin. With her white peacoat buttoned tightly and a backpack slung over one shoulder, Kylee began to walk down the street, pulling out a white slip of paper from her pocket. On it was an address that she found in the red box, where she would hopefully find her brother. Suddenly, as she was walking, the box-turned-crane, which her mother called the Crane Folding Zord peeked out of her bag. Looking at it with a smile, she continued to walk down the barren road.

Her mother didn't know she was leaving home. All that Kylee did to let her know was that she left her a letter that explained why she needed to go. She explained to her mother in the letter that all she wanted to do was find her brother, and where she came from. Kylee told her mother she needed to find the piece of herself that had been missing since she was young.

After her mother explained everything that was in the red box, Kylee had felt the urge to explore more. It was so interesting where she came from, a line of Samurai warriors, but she needed to find out more about it.

That was why she decided to leave.

Trekking down the street not long after sunrise, Kylee could see her breath hanging in the air, the winter beginning to be thrust upon them. Not only had it become colder, the dawn had also began to start earlier, so she didn't have to walk in the complete darkness. Sure it was still dim outside, but it was better than sauntering in pitch black conditions. She began her journey by going to the bus station to catch Bus 49, which was headed for the center of the city. After making it to the center of the city, she continued walking past the city, into a quieter area, where the address from the envelope she saw in the red box was.

At around ten o' clock, Kylee came to a fork in the road. She could continue walking down the street, or she could venture into a forest. The tall trunks of the wilderness seemed vaguely familiar to her, as it was from a dream, or perhaps from a memory. Trusting her gut, Kylee stepped off the pavement, and began to wander into the woods. The trees, full of bright green leaves, were extremely tall, towering over her like skyscrapers. There was a defined path in the dirt, which Kylee decided to follow, which lead straight on, not showing any signs of changing directions.

After a while of walking, she felt a presence behind her. It was if someone was following her, but she didn't hear any footsteps. Fearfully, Kylee looked behind her, and to her relief, no one was there.

But the panic set in when she turned back around.

Standing in front of her, was a man with shaggy black hair, and was wearing a tattered white robe. His eyes were dark and gloomy, and his contorted face showed his anger and fury. The man towered over Kylee.

"Uhh...Hello." Kylee quietly said to him, fear beginning to overtake her body as she moved back slightly. The man managed a villainous smirk.

"What's a young girl like you doing out in the woods all on your own? Hasn't your mother told you that you should never be walking alone in the woods?" He asked her, circling her pensively. Kylee shivered.

"I'm not young. I'm fifteen. And I'm on my way somewhere, so if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go." She tried to make her way out of the situation, but the man suddenly reappeared in front of her. Startled, Kylee stumbled back a couple of steps. "How did you-"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that little crane sticking out of your backpack." He suddenly said. Kylee gasped and looked to see the Crane folding zord fully visible. Pushing it back down into her bag, she looked quickly at the man, and then bolted down the path, running her fastest to get away from him. She could hear him catching up to her, so she quickly ran and hid among a large group of boulders. Peeking from behind, she saw that the man was gone, and in his place was some type of monster, which a white body suit, and a red mask. "Come out come out wherever you are, young one." He chimed, walking slowly around the area, trying to find her.

Kylee's breathing hitched as he became closer. Quickly thinking, she pulled out from her pocket a white phone type thing that was in the box, which her mom referred to as a Samuraizer. Obviously, she knew it was time to use what was rightfully hers from birth. Flipping open the phone and pressing a button in the center, the words just flowed from her mouth like a river.

"GO GO SAMURAI." She instinctively cried. Instantly, she felt a suit on her, and a helmet covered her head, and she jumped out from behind the boulders, prepared to start fighting the monster.

Kylee had become the white ranger.

"Theres another ranger?" The man turned monster questioned, and got into a fighting stance. Almost immeadiately, the two began to fight. The moves came naturally to Kylee as she easily counteracted this monster's attacks, but she was slowly growing weak. She wasn't the most prepared for this fight, but she was prepared enough to keep herself alive. But after a particularly rough hit, Kylee couldn't get up from the ground. Her side was screaming in pain as she laid there extremely helpless. "Game over, White Ranger. You've just met your doom."

Kylee braced for impact of the monster's sword, but it never came. She was slowly fading, as she had lost too much energy. The suit was draining her energy so quickly, that she began to shut her eyes, fighting to keep them open.

"Not so fast, Deker." The green ranger called to him. "Game's not over yet. It's just begun." Deker shook his head, moving away from the white ranger.

"I'm afraid it is over. You may have saved her this time, but next time, she might not be as lucky." Deker cruelly said, disappearing. The rangers demorphed and ran over, kneeling down next to the white ranger who was laying on the ground.

"Who is she?" Mia asked, propping the white ranger's head into her lap. Emily sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know how she got that Samuraizer, but we've got to help her." Kevin said to Jayden, who looked hesitant. Mike grabbed the backpack that was next to the boulders and opened it.

"Guys, check it out." He took out the White Crane folding zord, stunned. Antonio looked to Jayden, knowing who the folding zord belonged to. Jayden swiftly took off the white ranger's helmet, revealing a head full of Auburn curls and a soft pale face. Her green eyes were open just slightly, and they locked with Jayden's.

"Kylee." He simply spoke, caressing her cheek with his hand. The rest of the team, besides Antonio gasped as Jayden knew who this mysterious ranger was.

"J-Jayden," Kylee managed to croak before her eyes shut. Jayden's face turned from stunned to panicked.

"Quick, we have to get her back to the house, **now**." He told the team sternly, picking up Kylee in his arms and began to rush back to their base.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Three! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please Review!**

**-SecretAgentPink**


	4. Hope and Healing

**Chapter Three **

Jayden cradled Kylee in his arms and close to his chest as the rangers ran back to the Shiba House. Antonio had ran ahead to get there first so he could let Ji know what had happened. The rangers were concerned for the small girl who had just taken a rough hit. When they reached the house, Ji and Antonio were on the front porch waiting.

"Bring her to the infirmary," Ji told Jayden as they approached. Jayden nodded and brought her inside, and set her down gently on the thin white sheets of the bed. He looked down at his sister, noticing that she didn't look any different from when she was younger. Kylee had matured, but she still had the same wavy auburn hair and the same doll like face, which currently had a gash on the right side. Ji looked quickly to Antonio who had followed them in, and motioned for him to take Jayden out of the room. Lightly, Antonio grasped Jayden's arm, but he immeadiately shook the hand off.

"I'm not leaving." Jayden said sternly, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the bed. He kept his eyes locked on Kylee, watching her small chest rise up and down, waiting anxiously to find out if she was okay. Antonio glanced to Ji, who nodded, and then began to check Kylee. The gold ranger sighed, and walked into the living room, where the other rangers waited nervously.

"Is she alright?" Emily was the first to speak.

"We don't know. Ji is checking her vital signs and her injuries. We'll know soon. Hopefully." Antonio replied, falling onto the couch and placing his head in his hands. Memories of young Kylee kept on creeping into his mind, and it was hard to believe that the little girl he used to thought he'd never see again was now here, but was unconscious in the other room.

Silence filled the Shiba House for the next while. The rangers were afraid to speak as they waited for their leader to emerge from the infirmary.

Eventually, Ji appeared in the living room. Antonio eagerly stood up and looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Kylee is fine. Her energy was just completely drained, and she passed out from the fight. She should be awake soon." Antonio quickly walked towards the infirmary, leaving Ji and the rangers in the living room. "I bet you all are waiting for an explanation."

"Who is that girl? I don't know if I was hearing things when we found her, but Jayden said she was his sister...?" Mike asked. Ji nodded, and sat down.

"I'm going to tell you the entire story. No one is allowed to talk until I'm finished. Understood?" Ji asked, and the rangers agreed.  
"The 17th leader of the Shiba Clan- Jayden's father- was married to a woman named Carrie Lightwood. They both lived here in the Shiba house while Jayden's father was the Red Samurai Ranger. When they lived here, they had Jayden. They also had a daughter, Kylee. After Jayden's father fought in the final battle against Xandred, and passed away, Carrie couldn't stand living in this house anymore. Because Jayden would grow up to be the 18th leader of the Shiba Clan, Jayden needed to stay here. Carrie decided to take Kylee with her, who was only five, and raise her on her own. Carrie left with Kylee, and they were never seen again."

"Until now." Kevin uttered. Ji nodded.

"That's terrible. So Jayden has had to live entire life, not knowing where his sister was?" Mia asked.

"Yes, that's right." Ji replied.

"Where did she get the folding zord and the samuraizer from if she hasn't been here?" Mike questioned. Ji shook his head.

"I unfortunately don't have an answer to that. We'll have to ask Kylee once she wakes up."

* * *

Jayden sat by Kylee's bedside, holding her limp hand. He couldn't believe she was here next to him. All of those years he had been thinking about her; Where she was, and how she was doing. It had scarred him for life the day that Kylee's hand was ripped from his, which was something he couldn't stand thinking of. But now that she was here, his hand wrapped around hers, he could finally let out a sigh of relief.

Kylee's finger then wiggled the slightest bit.

Jayden watched intently as her eyes fluttered open, revealing their bright green color. She looked around and then glanced at Jayden, noticing he was there.

"Jayden." She said in disbelief. "I wasn't dreaming. You're really here." Kylee slowly sat up in bed. Jayden carefully pulled her into his arms, holding her gingerly, not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm here. And I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again."

* * *

**Short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be up very soon! **

**Thanks for reading! Happy new year! **

**-SecretAgentPink **


End file.
